valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Walther
Walther is a character from the Valkyrie Profile series, appearing in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is one of the Three Mages of Dipan, alongside Gyne and Dallas, researching means of obtaining independence from the gods. However, after the research incurs Odin's wrath, he chooses to become undead. Personality Walther is the eldest of the Three Mages and, as such, is presumably their leader. Cold and calculating, he wishes to rival the gods, going so far as to become Undead to escape their influence. However, he only desires power for power's sake, without any moral or ethical misgivings. Thus, his service to Dipan is little more than a pretext for him to conduct his experiments unchecked. Background/Storyline Little information is given about Walther's past prior to his involvement in the games' events. When King Barbarossa decided to oppose the gods after realizing that Silmeria had been imperfectly transmigrated into the body of his daughter, Princess Alicia, the Three Mages suggested researching the Sovereign's Rite and the Dragon Orb, as means to challenge the gods. The former would break Odin's monopoly on controlling Valkyrie transmigration, while the latter would allow them to create a closed timeline separate from Yggdrasil and thus independent of Odin's rule. They also discovered the mechanics of time travel and created the Time Machine. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Chapter 6 Walther leads Gyne and Dallas in a rebellion against the gods, and specifically the Valkyries. They plan to summon Barbarossa's soul back to Dipan in order to lure Lenneth to the ruins of the castle and lead her to the Time Machine, which they intend to use to trap her in the past. However, their scheme goes awry, as Lenneth not only manages to discover a way to free Barbarossa's soul, but is also inexplicably able to return to her own time. She then locates the Three Mages and defeats them. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Chapter 2 Alicia, Dylan and Rufus infiltrate Dipan Castle in order to discover information about Dipan's rumoured rebellion against the gods, Silmeria wanting to assess whether they can join forces. However, they discover that the Three Mages are creating monsters, and, more importantly, that they intend to use the Dragon Orb for their own ends, thus endangering the rest of Midgard. This angers Silmeria, but before the party is able to obtain an explanation from Dallas, whom they find working in the Three Mages' laboratory, Walther and Gyne find them. Barbarossa arrives and, seeing that Silmeria is still within his daughter, refuses to acknowledge her and orders the party arrested. They flee, leaving Dallas to be imprisoned, but are cornered by Walther and Gyne. However, as the latter is about to seize Alicia, Lezard - who has travelled in time and has been posing as the Mages' apprentice - appears and teleports the party to safety. Chapter 4 After Hrist successfully obtains the Dragon Orb by tricking the party, Odin orders Dipan to be destroyed, to set an example for the rest of Midgard. Walther and Gyne pretend to collaborate and help in capturing Barbarossa and Dallas. In preparing the king for his execution, they display a brief flash of guilt, but Barbarossa assures them that he bears them no ill will. Walther attempts to sway Dallas into joining them, only to have the latter spit in his face, stating that he refuses to betray his king. When Alicia and her party (Rufus, Dylan and Lezard) arrive, Hrist orders Walther and Gyne to attack them to prove their loyalty. They are seemingly defeated, but this does not prevent Hrist from executing Barbarossa. However, as she prepares to return to the castle to search for Queen Malabeth, whom Dallas has led to safety, the Mages, who have ingested Ghoul Powder while Hrist was distracted, rise up again. Walther forcibly feeds Ghoul Powder to an unconscious Dallas as well and flees with Gyne. Dallas manages to tell Alicia the truth about Barbarossa's motives, but soon transforms and flees as well. Shocked to discover how much the Mages hate the gods, Hrist leaves, and the party returns to the castle, only to discover that Malabeth has taken her own life. Hrist reappears, and despite her assurance that the Queen's death was not her doing, an enraged Alicia attacks her. While they duel, Walther and Gyne sneak into the room and manage to cast the Sovereign's Rite, probably hoping to capture both Hrist's and Silmeria's souls for their own ends. This leads Dylan to release Brahms, who had been hiding within him, in order to protect Silmeria. He flings Walther and Gyne through a window, and they are not seen again until the events of Valkyrie Profile. Battle ''Valkyrie Profile'' Walther is fought as the boss on Lost City of Dipan in Chapter 6, alongside Gyne and Dallas. He uses the Wraith's sprite, as opposed to the other two who uses the Thaumaturgist's. Walther has the highest HP of the Three Mages, but is the easiest to be killed. Attacks * Attack * Whisp (17 hits of 0.2x, cannot be guarded/avoided) Spells * Stone Torch * Lightning Bolt * Prismatic Missile ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Walther is fought as a boss in Dipan in Chapter 4, alongside Gyne. They also both appear as random encounters on the fifth floor of the Seraphic Gate. Etymology Walther is a name of Germanic origin, composed of the elements wald (rule) and hari (army). The entire name thus indicates a military leader, which is consistent with Walther's status as the leader of the Three Mages. Gallery Walther.JPG|Walther attempts to persuade Dallas Walther_undead.JPG|Walther after becoming Undead Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Male Category:Sorcerer Category:Enemies Category:Bosses